La femme du Sultan
by Lablanche11
Summary: UA, Hermione se voit obligée d'épouser le Sultan. Va-t-elle rencontrer l'amour dans le palais ?


Ceci est un OS pour les dix huit ans de ma Béta. Alors joyeux anniversaire ma ptite crevette ! :)

**Praring : **BZHG

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer **: les personnages sont à JKR

OoOoOoOoOoOo

- Hermione !

- Oui, oui. J'arrive.

- Il ne faut pas trainer mon enfant. Le sultan n'attend pas.

- Pourquoi m'avez vous vendue déjà père ?

- Ma fille, cela ne vous regarde en rien. Une jeune fille ne devrait pas s'intéresser aux problèmes financiers de sa famille...

- Oui, sauf si elle est la principale concernée, je chuchote tout bas.

- Pardon, qu'avez vous dit ?

- Rien père.

- Dépêchons alors.

Je le suivais donc dans les ruelles salles de la capitale. Mes parents n'étaient pas riches et la disette ne faisait que rajouter à leur problème. Je savais que, au fond, mon père ne voulait pas me vendre ainsi, mais il ne pouvait plus me nourrir et les femmes du harem étaient bien traitées. J'espérais juste que le sultan me trouverait à son goût. Enfin pas trop, je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver dans un lit où une centaine de femmes étaient déjà passée. Trop rapidement nous arrivâmes aux portes du palais. Ma mère m'avait bien habillée et coiffée. Elle avait même ajouté du rouge sur mes lèvres. Je ressemblais à une courtisane ainsi. Les battants s'ouvrirent et pour la première fois, je pus admirer les jardins du palais. Ils étaient absolument magnifiques. Peut être que rien que pour cette vue, j'aurais pu accepter ma condition. Mais déjà mon père me traina vers l'entrée du palais. Des gardes me regardaient un peu trop et je me sentais gênée sous mon accoutrement. Heureusement nous passâmes vite. Dans le hall, un homme nous ordonna de patienter. Le Sultan allait nous recevoir dans quelques instants. Nous attendîmes un moment puis on nous guida vers la salle où siégeait mon futur mari. Il était là. Assis au milieu de la salle. Sur une chaise en hauteur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un gémissement et un haut le cœur face à cet homme rongé par le temps. Il devait être plus vieux que mon père et il était gras comme jamais. Mon dieu, c'était vraiment lui que je devais épouser ?

Mon père me réprimanda d'un regard et je repris constance. Il me mena ensuite jusque face à l'homme. Celui-ci me dévisagea et un sourire lubrique s'afficha sur sa face ignoble.

- C'est elle ta fille Granger ?

- Oui, voici Hermione.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne, mais il faudrait voir ce qu'il y a en dessous de tous ses vêtements, ajoute-t-il en désignant ma robe.

Un frisson de dégout parcourut mon échine et je blêmis. Je ne voulais pas. Oh mon dieu non, je ne voulais pas. Mais déjà un garde m'entrainait. Je jetai un dernier regard à mon père qui m'accorda un sourire désolé. Je fus jetée au sol dans une chambre luxueuse. Le garde me lança avant de partir :

- Patiente ici. Le Sultan va passer te voir.

Puis la porte fut claquée et fermée à clé, comme si je pouvais aller quelque part…

Une demi-heure plus tard, la porte se rouvrit et l'homme immonde entra. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil de la chambre et me jaugea du regard. Je étais toujours assise par terre, la tête basse.

- Levez vous Hermione.

J'obéis sagement.

- Bien maintenant, enlevez votre robe. Délicatement.

Tremblantes, mes mains se mirent en mouvement et l'une d'elle décrocha la broche à mon épaule. Un pan de tissus glissa dévoilant mon épaule blanche.

- Plus, dit-il.

De mon autre main, je défis la broche sur l'autre épaule et ma poitrine fut entièrement dévoilée. L'homme affreux passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et se leva. Il s'approcha de moi, les yeux rivés sur mes seins. Je détournai le regard. Les larmes commencèrent à monter dans mes yeux et bientôt je vis flou. Une de ses mains caressa la courbe de mon sein et un tremblement me secoua. Je manquai de tomber mais il me stabilisa.

- Tout doux, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. Je n'ai pas encore tout vu, enlève le…

- Père ! Cria une voix.

La porte s'ouvrit avec violence et je rabattis alors vite le tissu sur ma poitrine. Un jeune noir entra dans la pièce et une lueur de désapprobation passa dans son regard.

- Père, qui est ce ?

- Ma future nouvelle femme.

- Vous en avez déjà cinquante. Cela ne vous suffit pas ? Et qu'avez vous fait ? Regardez, elle est terrorisée.

- Mais…

- Non pas de mais père. Nous en avons déjà discuté. De plus, votre grand conseiller vous attend.

- Bien, j'y vais. Adieu belle jeune fille.

Le sultan quitta la pièce et me laissa seule avec le nouveau venu. Celui-ci me sourit gentiment et s'approcha de moi.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Blaise. Et vous ?

- Hermione messire.

- Oh appelle moi simplement Blaise.

Je hochai doucement la tête et baissai le regard, ne sachant que faire. Le jeune homme se rapprocha de moi et doucement il raccrocha les attaches de ma robe. Puis son doigt se glissa sous mon menton et me releva la tête. Dans mes yeux, il vit mes futures larmes et son inquiétude se peignit sur son visage.

- Ne pleurez plus tendre Hermione. Mon père ne vous touchera plus. Il ne vous épousera pas.

La panique me prit alors et je répliquai :

- Non ! Il faut que je l'épouse, mes parents sont…

- Oui ?

- Ils ont besoin de l'argent, repris-je, honteuse.

Un soupir s 'échappa alors de ses lèvres et arriva sur ma bouche. Inconsciemment, je passai ma langue sur les miennes, asséchées. Son regard suivit ma langue. Sa bouche se rapprocha et tendrement il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Vous êtes bien jolie Hermione.

Un sourire fleurit sur mon visage ce qui me fit mériter un deuxième baiser.

- Nous trouverons une solution, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Après une caresse sur ma joue, il se détourna et quitta la pièce. Un moment plus tard, une servante entra avec un repas et me conseilla de me coucher pour le soir. Docilement, j'obéis. Une fois dans mon lit, je remarquai que étrangement, la peur qui me nouait le ventre a disparu.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai tard. Je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormi. Une robe avait été déposée sur le fauteuil de ma chambre. Je m'en vêtis et quittai la pièce. Un garde était posté devant ma porte. Il me guida vers une salle où Blaise était en train de manger avec son père. Le jeune noir me fit signe de m'asseoir. Après que je me fus servie, le sultan prit la parole.

- Hum, Hermione. Vous allez loger au palais le temps que nous trouvions une solution pour vous.

- D'accord, répondis-je.

- Bon, moi je vais y aller. Bonne appétit.

Il nous laissa seul et je sentis le regard de Blaise sur moi.

- Que savez vous faire dans la vie Hermione ?

- Je sais lire.

- Vraiment ? Une femme de votre condition sait lire ?

- Je… J'ai appris seule.

- Que savez vous faire d'autre ?

- Je sais cuisiner, je…

- Savez vous chanter ? me coupa-t-il.

- Euh, je crois. Je ne pense cependant pas avoir un bon niveau.

- Voudriez vous chanter pour moi ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre que…

- S'il vous plait.

Je ne pus lui refuser cette demande et me laissai entrainer dans son jardin. Il s'assit sur une chaise et me fit signe de chanter. Fébrile, j'essayai de me souvenir d'une chanson qui aurait pu lui plaire. Je trouvai finalement celle qui aurait pu convenir. Doucement ma voix s'éleva. Elle trembla au début mais je pris finalement de l'assurance et fermai les yeux pour mieux me concentrer. Je n'entendis rien autour de moi et lorsque ma chanson prit fin et que j'ouvris les yeux, je sursautai de voir mon auditeur juste devant moi.

- Vous êtes trop modeste Hermione. Vous avez une voix divine.

Je rougis sous le compliment. Cela le fit sourire et sa main caressa tendrement ma joue. Il me fit ensuite signe de m'asseoir et prit place à mes côtés. J'osai enfin prendre la parole.

- Blaise ?

- Oui.

- Vous êtes marié vous aussi ?

- Non.

- Mais vous ne…

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec le principe de la polygamie. Je ne veux qu'une seule femme. C'est pour cela que je veux la choisir avec soin.

- Mais je croyais que vous étiez obligé de vous marier à plusieurs femmes pour… Avoir plus de chances d'avoir des enfants.

- Mon père a cinquante femmes et pourtant pas d'enfants.

- Comment cela se fait ?

- Mon père est… Stérile.

Je fronçai les sourcils, pour la première fois, je le voyais gêné.

- Vous avez été adopté.

- Exact.

- Ce qui explique le fait que votre peau est plus foncée que la sienne.

- Vous êtes intelligente Hermione.

- Vous ne venez pas de ce pays ?

- Non, je viens du Sud. Mes parents ont été assassinés par les gardes de mon père adoptif. Quand il m'a vu, je n'avais que cinq ans. Il a eut pitié de moi et m'a recueilli. Il m'a traité depuis comme son fils.

- Il a donc un bon fond, c'est étrange… Oh pardonnez moi, je n'aurais pas du dire ça.

- Soyez sans crainte. Après ce qu'il vous a fait, je peux comprendre que vous ne l'aimiez pas beaucoup.

- Il a l'air de vous écouter.

- En effet, sourit-il.

Nous continuâmes ainsi à discuter un moment puis il me quitta pour assister son père dans son devoir de Sultan. Je ne le revis que le soir. Il vint me souhaiter une bonne nuit alors que je me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Il m'embrassa légèrement avant de se détourner. Je ne compris pas pourquoi il fit cela, mais après tout je ne pouvais pas m'en plaindre. Il était si beau. Sa peau noire, lui donnait un charme immense et son sourire m'éblouissait à chaque fois. Lorsqu'il était trop proche de moi, j'avais envie de passer ma main sous sa chemise pour caresser son torse musclé. J'enviais sa future femme.

Le lendemain et les jours suivants se déroulèrent de la même manière. Le matin, je le passais en sa compagnie. Il exigeait toujours de moi une chanson. Comme je n'en avais bientôt plus en réserve, il m'offrit un livre composée de chansons. Toutes parlaient d'amour. C'était assez étrange de lui chanter une chanson d'amour cependant elle venait toujours du fond de mon cœur. Oui, m'étais rendu compte qu'il me plaisait vraiment. Que son magnifique physique n'était pas la seule chose qui m'attirait chez lui. Nous discutions tous les matins dans son jardin et, pour une fois, j'avais trouvé quelqu'un avec qui parler, avec qui discuter ouvertement sans la moindre gêne. Je voyais bien que je n'étais plus bridée par rien en sa présence. Je n'étais plus la fille pauvre et lui le fils de Sultan. Nous étions juste deux personnes qui partageaient nos opinions et avis avec liberté. Chaque soir, j'avais droit à un baiser pour m'endormir. J'aurais voulu bien plus, mais je ne savais pas si je lui plaisais vraiment. Après tout, lui n'aimera qu'une seule personne et je doutais d'être à la hauteur.

Voilà maintenant un mois que je logeais au palais. Je me sentais un peu gêné de vivre dans une telle richesse sans rien faire. Mais ils avaient dit qu'ils trouveraient une solution pour moi. Un matin, que j'arrivai au petit déjeuner, seul le Sultan était à table. Il m'adressa un sourire et je lui répondis par un timide « bonjour ».

- Blaise est parti tôt ce matin pour moi.

- Bien.

- Je suis désolé de vous l'enlever mais j'avais vraiment besoin de lui autre part.

- Ce n'est pas un problème. Attendez… Que voulez vous dire par me l'enlever ?

- Et bah, je pense que vous voudriez rester auprès de votre futur époux.

- Pardon ?

- Il ne vous l'a pas dit ? Votre mariage est dans une semaine.

- Comment ?

- Voyons asseyez vous, il faut vous calmez jeune fille.

- Je... je...

- Mangez !

Je m'assis et mangeai en silence. Rapidement. Je rejoignis ensuite ma chambre en courant. Mais qu'est ce que c'était cette histoire de mariage ? Il prévoyait mon mariage avec lui sans me demander mon avis ou même me prévenir ? Il n'avait donc aucun respect pour moi ? Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et ruminai cette histoire pour le reste de la journée. Le soir quelqu'un toqua à ma porte. Je me levai et allais ouvrir. C'était Blaise.

- Désolé Hermione, je devais me rendre quelque part pour mon père.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de mariage ?

- Comment avez vous appris ?

- Votre père m'a tout dit.

-Ah mais je…

- Vous alliez me prévenir quand ? La veille peut être ?

- Calmez vous Hermione.

- Que je me calme ? Mais vous n'avez donc aucun respect pour moi. Tout ce que vous m'aviez dit n'était que mensonges ?

- Non, s'il vous plait. Laissez moi m'expliquer.

- Et bah allez y, expliquez vous.

- Hermione j'ai vingt ans dans dix jours. Un Sultan doit être marié avant ses vingt ans.

- Je croyais que vous vouliez épouser une personne que vous aimiez !

- Mais je vous aime Hermione !

- Vraiment ? Et c'est pour cela que vous me mentez ?

- Je ne voulais pas vous effrayez. De plus, je voulais avoir votre amour avant de vous demandez en mariage.

- Je ne peux pas… Comment pourrai-je vous faire confiance alors que vous m'avez menti ? Vous prétendez m'aimez mais ce n'est sûrement que parce que vous devez vous marier d'ici dix jours.

- Hermione, je peux avoir toutes les filles que je veux et c'est vous que j'ai choisie.

- Je…

- Je vous laisse la nuit pour réfléchir à votre proposition. S'il vous faut plus de temps alors nous ne nous marierons pas dans une semaine. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faut. Même si je dois perdre mon futur rôle de Sultan pour cela.

Je l'écoutai, interdite. Disait-il vraiment la vérité ? Suite à cela, il m'embrassa sur le front et quitta la pièce sur un dernier bonne nuit. Le lendemain, je lui annonçai que j'avais besoin encore de temps. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais réellement lui faire confiance. La semaine passa. Je n'avais toujours pas pris de décision. Blaise ne pouvait rien dire, il me l'avait promis. Son père me regardait mal. Son fils lui avait sûrement appris de quoi il en retournait. Je ne disais cependant toujours rien. Allait-il vraiment n'épouser personne d'autre ?

Aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire, il avait vingt ans. Aucun mariage n'était prévu. Je n'étais pas sortie de ma chambre. Tout le monde me regardait mal. Blaise n'était pas venu me voir. Il croyait sûrement que je ne voulais pas. Moi même, je n'en savais rien. Que devais-je faire ? Il était vrai qu'il avait tenu sa promesse. Méritait-il donc ma confiance ?

Il était maintenant vingt trois heures. Plus qu'une heure. Je ne tins plus. Je quittai ma chambre par la fenêtre. Je ne voulais pas être vue. Sa chambre était deux étages plus haut. Je n'avais qu'à grimper. Les branches qui couraient sur les murs me permettaient de monter sans trop de difficulté. J'arrivais enfin sur son balcon. Je regardai dans la chambre et je le vis. Il était là, assis sur son lit, la tête dans les mains. Je m'approchai sans bruit et posai ma main sur son épaule. Il sursauta et releva la tête. Je lui adressai mon plus doux sourire et après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur les lèvres, lui chuchotai :

- Allons nous marier.

Un grand sourire illumina son visage. Il me pris dans ses bras et me fit tournoyer en riant. Je me joignis à son rire et l'embrassai une seconde fois. Ses lèvres étaient si douces. Puis, il m'entraina, appela son père en criant et m'emmena dans une salle où tout le monde nous attendait. Je le regardai incrédule. Il me servit un clin d'œil et répondis :

- Je savais que tu craquerais face à mon charme.

Je lui frappai la tête mais je souris. J'étais heureuse. Nous nous avançâmes ensuite, ma main sur son bras, et nous prononçâmes nos veux. Au moment du baiser, il m'embrassa longuement, n'en ayant rien à faire des sifflements autour. Je répondis fougueusement et nos lèvres refusèrent de se détacher. Il m'avait tant manqué.

La fête battit son plein ensuite, je mangeais, buvais et rigolais comme jamais. Le Sultan vint nous féliciter et s'excusa pour son comportement de départ. Je n'en avais plus rien à faire. J'étais à Blaise maintenant. Au petit matin, nous quittâmes la salle de fête. Blaise me porta dans ses bras jusqu'à une nouvelle chambre qui serait maintenant la notre. Il me déposa tendrement sur notre lit et embrassa mes lèvres. Je répondis à son baiser et crochetai mes bras autour de son cou. Puis il descendis ses baisers et défit ma robe. Je me raidis et dis tout bas :

- Je ne l'ai jamais fait Blaise.

- Moi non plus Hermione.

Je le regardai choquée. Il ajouta :

- Je te l'ai dit, tu es la seule.

Mon cœur se gonfla de bonheur et je le laissai entreprendre la suite. Je fus rapidement nue sous lui et ses regards. Il m'admira et me caressa sans jamais s'arrêter. Je le déshabillai à son tour et le contemplai. Sa peau chocolat était magnifique, douce et délicieuse. Je parcourus son torse de ma langue et appréciais les gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa bouche. Ses mains baladeuses prirent ensuite les commandes. Elles se dirigèrent vers mon intimité avec lenteur. Ses doigts me torturèrent et caressèrent mon entrée beaucoup trop lentement à mon goût. J'écartai donc ses mains et le basculai sur le lit. Je m'assit sur lui et m'empalai. La douleur fut fugace car ses mains avaient repris leurs caresses pour me détendre. Je me penchai ensuite et embrassai son cou. Puis je commençai à me mouvoir, il chuchota alors :

- Oui, ma lionne, chevauche moi…

J'accélérai alors mes mouvements. Le plaisir monta. Trop rapidement. Je ne maitrisais plus mes gestes. Ses mains avaient bougé et étaient maintenant sur mes hanches pour accompagner le mouvement. Puis, dans un cri, je jouis et je le sentis se déverser en moi. Je retombai sur son torse à bout de souffle. Il caressa mes cheveux et m'allongea à ses côtés.

- Je t'aime, Hermione.

Son souffle sur mon oreille me chatouilla. Je me retournai et lui plantai un baiser sur ses lèvres puis, dans ses bras, je m'endormis.

Fin


End file.
